


Did I even make a sound?

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: It was just a joke. Tubbo and fundy didn't mean to hurt his feelings, they just wanted to annoy him for a bit. They thought if they ignored him, he would get mad and scream. And that's what happened, at first. But then he stopped
Comments: 25
Kudos: 384





	Did I even make a sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just wanted to say that this is all fiction. It's loosely based on a clip from a stream where tubbo and fundy ignore Tommy for a joke. I just thought that i could get some good angst out of it. Anyway enjoy :]

It was just a joke. Tubbo and fundy didn't mean to hurt his feelings, they just wanted to annoy him for a bit. They thought if they ignored him, he would get mad and scream. And that's what happened, at first. But then he stopped.

Because what's the point of talking if they're just going to ignore you anyway.

After Tommy stopped talking they stopped ignoring him.

But he didn't start talking again.

_Because what's the point of talking if they're just going to ignore you anyway._

__

They were really starting to get worried. They stopped the stream.

__

They added Wilbur to the vc. In case he just didn't want to talk to them.

__

But that didn't work either. 

__

"Please Tommy just talk to us"

__

_You're just going to ignore me_

__


End file.
